An instrument panel of a vehicle is installed in front of a driver seat and provides various pieces of information regarding the vehicle and operation thereof Through such an instrument panel, the driver may easily confirm various pieces of operation information, such as a driving speed and a driving distance of the vehicle, an engine RPM, etc., during driving.
A conventional vehicle instrument panel provides operation information through mechanical configurations. For example, an odometer to indicate a driving distance, a speedometer to display a speed, a tachometer to indicate an engine RPM, etc. are operated based on mechanical principles. However, some vehicle instrument panels include display devices that electronically display some pieces of driving information.
Since recent display devices for vehicles need to have functions added to central control elements displayed in the region of a vehicle dashboard and thus should satisfy higher design standards, an improvement on conventional designs or a replacement unit offering an improved design is required.